A little R&R
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: The author hosts an anime convention


I don't own these characters or profit from them.  
  
  
A little R&R  
By, Clayton Overstreet  
  
  
Tenchi and the others looked around in awe. They had received an   
invitation in the mail to an anime character convention, but this was   
incredible. Characters from every anime show in the world had shown up.   
People from Pokemon were compairing notes with the kids from Digimon. Ranma   
characters were arm wrestling the characters from Tank Police.  
"Wow... this is so cool." Sasami said. "Hey, it's Sailor moon!" She ran   
off and began talking with the sailor scouts about her Pretty Sammy show.  
Ryoko held baby Mayuka close and looked around the room. A normal human   
walked up to them. "Clayton? What are you doing here?"  
I smiled. "Well this is my fic. You think I'd miss a chance like this?   
Anyway how are you two doing?"  
Ryoko smiled and showed off her engagement ring. "What do you think?"  
"Not bad. So Tenchi and you finally got together huh? What about Aeka?"  
Aeka glared at me. "Well since you're the one who got them together why   
don't you do something about it?"  
I rubbed my chin and looked around the room. "Hmm... let's see here. Oh,   
there you go. Talk with him."  
Aeka looked where I was pointing and saw Sakura's brother from card   
captors. "He's kind of cute." She walked over to him.  
Tenchi smiled, "Thanks, but what if she leaves our show?"  
I shrugged, "I'm not sure but everyone is pretty sure he's gay. I just   
figured he'd keep her out of my hair for a while."  
Ryoko laughed and slapped me on my back. "Good one!"  
Washu looked around. "Hey where did Mihoshi and Kiyone go?"  
Tenchi pointed. "They're over there. Mihoshi is in a card game with some   
guy."  
We all looked and Ryoko said, "Well that shouldn't last too long."  
"Oh I don't know about that. She's playing against Captain Tylor. He's   
just as lucky as she is." I said.  
We walked over to the table and watched the game go on. Yuriko stood   
behind Tylor's chair and cheered him on while Kiyone did the same for   
Mihoshi.  
Mihoshi put her cards on the table. "Royal flush! All diamonds."  
Tylor smiled and put his cards down. "Same hear, all hearts." Everyone   
stared in shock.  
Kiyone sighed. "That's the fifth hand in a row!"  
"Well maybe you two will have better luck in the fight. Anyone can   
challenge anyone else." I suggested.  
Tylor and Mihoshi looked at each other and said, "Nah."  
I shrugged and went off to see what else was going on.  
  
A-ko jumped forward and hit Goku across the face, knocking him unconsious.   
The crowd cheered. Despite her lack of powers, her speed and strength had   
been enough to take him down. Since the ring was indoors Goku couldn't even   
fly out of her reach or teleport far enough to make it matter.  
After I presented her with her trophy, the entire procression moved on to   
the android beuty contest. Ryoko stood in the first spot, followed by 18   
from Dragonball, Dorothy from Big O, Harumi from the Irresponsible captain   
Tylor, Mecha-Washu, Armitage, Angewoman, Ladydevimon, and Lilymon from   
Digimon, Ryo-oki, Black Arachnea from Beast Wars, Android 16... wait a   
minute! The huge android was wearing a tutu, had bows in his mowhawk, and   
had blush on his cheeks.  
"16, get your butt off the stage!" I yelled.  
He bowed his head sadly. "Cell made me do it."  
The villains all laughed and pointed... so did everyone else for that   
matter. Once he was off the stage I glanced over the rest to make sure they   
were all there. Several others I didn't recognize were up and Melfina from   
Outlaw Star ended the line. From the crowd I heard Aisha and Gene cheering   
her on. I'd arranged for the cast of Ranma to judge the contest.  
"And the winner is... Android 16?" I looked around confused. Ranma smiled   
and shrugged. "Oh well, should have known better than to put him/her on the   
panel."  
We put the crown on 16, then turned our backs while the other contestants   
beat the crap out of him and the judges. We were going to have a contest   
between the giant robots, but someone who shall remain nameless (Yugi!) got   
to play around with Big O and destroyed them. The spaceship contest was a   
tie between the Outlaw Star and Yagami.  
  
For the last event of the night was a dance contest. I took the podeum.   
"I'd like to take this time to thank the villans here on work release for   
building this place and for not using it to kill the rest of us or to take   
over the world." The crowd nervousely clapped while the bad guys laughed.   
"Also before you leave here tonight Little Washu has kindly traced the   
emails of every fan fic writer in the world and come up with their home   
addresses. The winner of the dance contest will be presented with them and   
is free to act upon them or sell them as they see fit. I am not on that list   
and am being protected by the crew of the Outlaw Star, Ryoko and Tenchi   
Masaki, Washu, and a great many others."  
Vegeta rubbed his hands togeter. "Finally, I can get those damn MSTers."   
As the music started he and Bulma began dancing.  
"The last one standing wins!"  
Hours later I walked through the people passed out on the floor. It was   
down to Ryoko and Tenchi, Vegita and Aeka (Bulma had quit and Aeka had given   
up on Tory), and Dorothy and Roger Smith. As I looked around the room I   
noticed Tokimi, Tsunami, and Washu were talking with some goddesses from   
other shows. Suddenly two of the couples fell down. The winners were...  
  
The doorbell rang and the author of 'At the carrot patch' went to open  
the door. Vegeta and Aeka stood there. Aeka's crown glowed blue and   
Vegeta's tail twitched as he tossed a glowing ball of energy into the air.  
His eyes turned while and fur began to spread over his face.  
"Oh crap..." was the last thing he said.  
  
  
Author's note  
Like it? Send comments to clayton_n@hotmail.com 


End file.
